fanrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Fernando
"And just when you thought you were the sexiest person here, I show up." Lore Description Origin and Birth (Mention of his humble beginnings and desire to become a valiant knight) Life as a Squire (Service to the Knight Gerardo, renown for his recklessness, and bravery.) The Self-Appointed Knight (Sir Gerardo passes away in battle against a band of violent Gorlocks. Fernando takes up his flame lance and defeats the remaining Gorlocks. He buries his mentor and vows to continue his legacy. He returns to his kingdom bearing the Gorlock trophies that threatened the countryside along with the body of Sir Gerardo, however, he is not well-received. He was not granted knighthood by the King so how dare he return wearing his mentor's armor and bearing his weapons as if they were his own. He is refused knighthood until he can pass his trials as a squire to another knight. Seeing the other knights as useless and incompetent, he flirts with and seduces the Queen, convincing her to "lose" Gerardo's armor so to speak. Fernando finds the armor and vows to the Earth and the Sky that he will prove his worthiness as a Knight without the help of the King. As such, he begins adventuring from city to city outside of his homeland, and town to town performing great feats of strength and being a folk hero to the people. Meanwhile, within his homeland, an angry Queen who thought that Fernando would return to show his "gratitude" for what she did for him seeks to destroy all mention of his name. He is disgraced in his homeland, however, the nobles of his House are isolationists and prefer to keep to themselves rather than meddle in the affairs of the Realm. So, while his name and honor is blotted out within his Kingdom, outside, his name and fame grows far and wide.) The Magistrate's Call (Fernando hears of the call of the Magistrate as they seek champions from all of the Realm to come to their aid. Seeing this as a golden opportunity, Fernando intercepts the messenger of the Magistrate who was going to his home kingdom. He introduces himself as an emissary knight of his kingdom and tells them that it is their way that only one brave soul is to ever venture beyond their lands and protect it from the ills of the outside world. Knowing that the kingdom is strictly isolationist, he believes the Knight and delivers the message personally to Fernando instead allowing the Kingdom to remain in darkness to the Crystal War, the Magistrate, and the Resistance. Now representing the Kingdom and the people who despised and forgot him, Fernando entered into the noble service of the Magistrate, none knowing that his calling as a knight was self-appointed. He guards this secret close and believes truly that above all, it is the deeds and actions of a knight that shows the measure of a man, above that of knighthood by an imperfect King who sends others to fight in his stead. This is often a source of comfort to lesser soldiers and squires as he openly tells them brave tales of knights called upon by kings who have shrunk in fear and have died cowering, while their brave squires took up arms bravely and fought like lions. Given Fernando's charisma and charm, he has quite a following.) Characteristics (Flirtacious, noble, etc.) Physical Description Weaknesses and Fears (He fears his secret being discovered and people losing respect for him. That is why he strives to convince people of what the true measure of a man really is so that if he is ever discovered, they will understand. Until then, he must pacify the people and let them believe that he is a true Knight, called upon by his King to fight to represent the people who have forgotten him altogether.)